


Шкаф

by allla5960



Category: Angry Beavers
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, UST, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Норберт знает, что нормальные братья не задыхаются при виде сестры в своей одежде и не хотят подарить ей весь свой гардероб. Или пять раз, когда Дэгги носила одежду брата, и один раз, когда они выросли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкаф

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom Nickelodeon 2014;  
> Юст, гендер свап, горизонтальный инцест, хуманизация, 5+1.

Первый раз это происходит абсолютно случайно. 

Им шестнадцать, они живут с родителями и ненавидят школу. Дэгги просыпает первый урок, смешно морщась в утренней полудреме, и вскакивает с постели под хлопок тяжелой входной двери — родители всегда уходят раньше них. 

— У тебя есть десять минут на то, чтобы одеться и поесть, — сухо сообщает ей Норберт, но в его антрацитовых зрачках пляшут довольные черти. Отключенный будильник - наверняка его рук дело; Норберт удивительно мстительный, поэтому помнит, как сестра подкалывает его из-за того, что утром, с растрепанными волосами он выглядит, как попугай. 

Норберт прячет ухмылку и нарочито медленно спускается по лестнице, по пути аккуратно застегивая пуговицы на манжетах. Дэгги бежит мимо него, стуча подошвами тапочек по ступенькам, и успевает смотаться туда-обратно раза четыре, пока Норб только спускается. 

У Норба в шкафу масса костюмов, наглаженных рубашек и галстуков. А ещё мятых футболок, Пара чёрных кожанок, стоивших запредельно дорого из-за фирмы и качества материала, и джинсов. Дэггет выдергивает из его шкафа клетчатую рубашку, единственную не-белую. Полы волочатся где-то на уровне колен, но ткань идеально драпирует пятно от кетчупа на левой груди ее майки. 

Сначала Норберт застывает, когда она плюхается к нему в машину, на которой он возит их обоих в школу. Его пальцы перестают барабанить по рулю, и Норб смотрит недоуменно, оглядывает сестру до самых коленок, которые короткие джинсовые шорты совершенно не прикрывают . И ничего не говорит.

___

Второй раз Дэгги берет у него куртку, набрасывает на плечи, когда уходит на свидание.

Им семнадцать, они все ещё живут с родителями, и у Дэггет, в отличие от дамского угодника Норба, первое свидание. И она знает, что куртки Норба неприкосновенны. 

— Эта куртка стоит четыреста долларов, — сквозь зубы говорит Норберт, пытаясь указать сестре на ошибочность выбора. 

— Ага, — кивает Дэгги своему отражению и улыбается в зеркало накрашенными губами. Она его не слушает и кожанку точно не отдаст, как бы Норберт ни намекал. 

Она красится не очень умело, но выходит сносно, хотя Норб и замечает комочки туши на ресницах и легкую неровность тона пудры. Он ей об этом не говорит, лишь стоит с книгой в руках, прислонившись к косяку спиной, и сверлит взглядом. 

— Я же лучше всех? — оборачивается к нему Дэггет. 

— Так себе, — фыркает Норб, и книга в его руках с неприятным треском порванных страниц захлопывается. 

— Идиот, — легко констатирует Дэгги и поправляет куртку на плечах. 

— Испортишь куртку, я тебя накажу, — отвечает Норб, проглатывая обидное «идиот». 

Дэггет прыскает, улыбается широко-широко и надувает щеки, будто маленькая девочка. Она сводит глаза к переносице и пищит голосом младшеклассницы: 

— Как скажешь, братик. 

Норберт презрительно, немного брезгливо морщится, но против воли отмечает, что кожанка потрясающе подчеркивает ее большую грудь. У Дэггет четвертый размер и, откровенно говоря, самые большие сиськи среди старшеклассниц. Почему ее не звали на свидания раньше, Норберт не понимает.

___

Третий раз Дэггет надевает его спальные штаны, которые ему по щиколотку, а ей — полностью закрывает ступни.

Им исполняется восемнадцать, частичное совершеннолетие, и отец уходит из семьи. Мама словно каменная, зачем-то устраивает генеральную уборку со стиркой всей одежды и перестановкой мебели. Привычно язвящий Норберт слушается мать беспрекословно и даже позволяет сестре забраться с ногами на его постель. 

Дэгги мнет фланелевую ткань штанов в руках и смотрит в пол. Ей неудобно в комнате брата — с двенадцати они живут раздельно. Дэгги, конечно, бывала здесь, но если сложить все эти разы, то в общей сумме получится не больше пятнадцати. 

Она слышит тяжелые шаги Норба по лестнице, и через пару мгновений он заходит в свою комнату, не стесняясь, стягивает с себя футболку с мокрыми кругами пота под мышками. Он проводит ею по груди, утирая пот, и точным броском отправляет в корзину. Норб бы что-нибудь надел, но но улетевшая в стирку футболка была последней, поэтому он просто падает рядом с Дэгги на кровать. 

— Мягкие штаны, — замечает она и наклоняет голову к его плечу. Дэгги - не Норб, хотя и близняшка; Дэгги не обладает нордическим характером брата, и просидеть неподвижно, как мраморная Венера, хотя бы пять минут для нее чертовски сложно. 

— Постираешь и вернешь, — бурчит Норберт и осторожно гладит ее по колену. Приятная на ощупь ткань обтягивает круглое колено Дэгги, а его ладонь ложится на косточку, будто влитая. — Впрочем, можешь оставить себе.

___

В четвертый раз Дэгги вымаливает у него обычную темно-синюю футболку для костюма на Хэллоуин.

Им девятнадцать, они заканчивают школу в этом году, и мама начинает намекать на их переезд. У Норба практически идеальный аттестат, секс с черлидершей по вторникам и четвергам и младшая сестренка, которая горит идеей детского праздника. 

Они совершают обмен. Ненужные Норбу шпильки для волос на футболку. Но Дэгги одевает ее на себя и счастливо вертится перед зеркалом. Норб улыбается, когда видит ее такой. Потому что есть что-то фантастичное в том, как его футболки мешковато висят на ней. 

Сладкий запах туалетной воды Дэгги отстирывается раза с четвертого, не раньше. Но это почему-то только расстраивает Норба, хотя и не глобально.

___

В пятый раз Дэгги обливают ледяной водой в преддверии выпускного, и она просто-напросто взламывает его шкафчик, чтобы достать из сумки баскетбольную майку.

Им практически двадцать, через пару месяцев, конечно, они сдали экзамены, и мама четко обозначает дату их отъезда — она беременна и скоро выходит замуж. Ни Норб, ни Дэгги не обижаются, просто вырывают из газет страницы с объявлениями об аренде жилья. 

Выпускники обливают всех подряд, никто не виноват, что жертвой стала Дэггет. Она дрожит, а сквозь белую майку настолько явно просвечивает ее бюстгальтер, что Норб давится воздухом. 

— Отдам, — вот и все, что говорит Дэгги, надевая длинющую баскетбольную форму брата. 

Норберту в последнее время кажется, что его одежда и не для него вовсе. Дэггет со своими округлостями, тонкой талией и ключицами, которые из широкого ворота видны просто чудесно, идеально вписывается в его гардероб.

___

Они переезжают в одну квартиру, потому что денег едва хватает на ренту, и если бы они жили поодиночке, то точно сдохли бы с голода.

У них на двоих один шкаф, в котором Дэгги хранит всего пару платьев и юбок и огромную кучу белья. Она постоянно таскает бежевые-черные-красные лифчики и одежду брата, которую он бережно развешивает в платяном гардеробе . 

Норб устраивается на работу довольно быстро — заочная учеба имеет свои плюсы. С Дэгги всё ещё проще — никакого колледжа и весёлая жизнь официантки. 

Они живут вместе уже третий месяц, когда, придя с работы, Норберт видит сестру в своих боксерах и без футболки. На ней нет даже лифчика, и она не закрывает грудь руками, просто потому, что не считает нужным стесняться. Она сидит, подобрав ноги под себя, и листает глянцевый журнал, который наверно стащила с работы. И когда Норб неосторожно звенит ключами, Дэгги поднимает голову и, предательски проведя ладошкой по левой груди, улыбается ему широкой улыбкой любящей сестры. 

Определенно, в этот момент остатки братских чувств сгорают. Потому что братья не желают видеть сестру в своей одежде. И, конечно же, никто не из братьев не представляет свою сестру голой или в одних из тех трусиков из их общего шкафа. 

Да, безусловно, это не по-братски.


End file.
